Dogged
Dogged is the fifth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis Piggy sells Rhinix a potion that turns people into a gooey fuel. Meanwhile, Syd is annoyed by RIC, the SPD robotic dog who is always malfunctioning. When RIC follows Syd on an assignment to investigate the missing people, Syd tells him not to get in her way. She gets Piggy to help her and finds some residual goo at the crime scene. Krybots attack and Syd is in big trouble. RIC leaps in and takes a laser hit intended for Syd. He is severely damaged and Cruger regrets to tell everyone that RIC is beyond repair. He is deactivated. Syd has grown fond of the pup and asks Bridge and Boom to try and fix him. Plot Sydney is looking for her stuffed elephant - Peanuts. She finds out RIC has him and has slobbered all over him. Mora tells Gruumm his plan on the condition that Broodwing has tea with her. Piggy sells a special potion to Rhinix. The potion turns people into slime. RIC continues to be a pain around the Delta Base. Sydney goes to find out what she can about the disappearance of various people, and is upset to find RIC has tagged along. Meanwhile, Rhinix unleashes his chemical on unsuspecting citizens. The Power Rangers show up to put a stop to his attack. Syd is on the trail of Rhinix's plan when she is attacked by Krybots. RIC comes to her rescue, but is badly damaged in the process. Sydney saves RIC from the scrap heap. She has Bridge and Boom repair and upgrade RIC to meet S.P.D. standards. Emperor Gruumm holds an audition for any aliens to come up with an evil plan to attack Earth. The first alien suggests turning people into parsnips and planting them into the ground. Mora didn't like that idea and Gruumm threw him off his ship. A scaly alien suggests turning people into sock puppets. Gruumm destroys him. Gruumm eventually recruits Rhinix after hearing his plan of action. Bridge and Boom present RIC 2.0, which is now hot on the trail of the people who were transformed into slime. Sydney digs desperately at the site that RIC has detected. She falls into a hole, where she finds the people transformed into slime. She is then attacked by Rhinix, and forced into battle. Sydney is overpowered, when RIC comes to her rescue. The other Rangers show up and they transform RIC into the Canine Cannon. The Pink Ranger judges Rhinix with the Judgement Scanner and he is found guilty. The Power Rangers use the Canine Cannon to bring down their target. The people are returned to normal. Rhinix is put into containment. Syd thanks RIC for helping her. Commander Cruger congratulates RIC on his contribution to the S.P.D. team. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Mark Wright as Rhinix (voice) *Jaxin Hall as Tall Cadet *Mick Innes as Scaleface *Gabriel Koura as Alien Fighter *Ross Buckingham as Policeman Notes * "Parsnippity" is a hybrid of three monster suits. It has the head of Deviot, the body of Boribaru from Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive (unused in Power Rangers Time Force), and the boots of Tankenstein. * One of the civilians that becomes a victim of Rhinix sports the head of Teksa. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.